


Si, No, Forse Così? Yes, No, Maybe So?

by CMGUYSGIRL



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMGUYSGIRL/pseuds/CMGUYSGIRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lingering question. A desire for an answer. Words that need to be said. Words that need to be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si, No, Forse Così? Yes, No, Maybe So?

**Si, No, Forse Così **[i]** (Yes, No, Maybe So)**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn’t belong to me, but I wouldn’t mind having ownership of the four main male characters.

A/N1: Visit my Rossi/Strauss Forum at [You Give Me Fever](http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/You-Give-Me-Fever/120042/) and feel free to use any ideals you see posted there in your own fanfic. Or if you want all my stories in one place, he is my profile page: [CMGUYSGIRL PROFILE PAGE](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4300737/).

A/N2: A scene. Too short to be a fic. The song that sort of inspired this was Anthony Hamilton’s Can’t Let Go.  Set in season 7 Finale Episode Hit and Run, well technically Run, but since Episode 23 and 24 were shown together a one two hour block. I look at them as one.

“It was a beautiful ceremony” sighed Erin Strauss as she danced with David Rossi at JJ’s wedding.

“Does it cause you to look any more favorable on taking another trip down the Aisle yourself”? David Rossi reminded her about the proposal he made two weeks ago, as they swayed, together, to the love ballad the band was playing.

Erin just looked at him and smiled, “Maybe”.

“Don’t tease me Bellissima”, Whispered David.

“David I am not trying to tease and I don’t mean to sound flip about it. I am taking your proposal seriously. I just know I am not at the place I need to be in my head yet”. She took hold on his hand and looked him in the eyes so he would know the truth of her next words. “If it was solely left up to my heart, we would have been married six months ago.  I just need you to be patient with me and allow my head to catch up to my heart”.

“Take all the time you need my love. I may be inpatient to show the world that you belong to me, but trust and believe I am not going anywhere. I’m in it to win it Bella. We’re going to do that together. We are going to show all those people who said we’d never last that ours is a love to last a lifetime. This is not a fling for me and you are not just another notch on my bedpost, Erin Strauss, one day to be Erin Rossi. What we share is true love ordained by God himself and we will continue to stand the test of time. It took years to get back to what we so carelessly threw away when we were younger. I don’t regret all the blood, sweat and tears we shed in our fight to get back to us because what we share is worth it. I want to thank you for entrusting me with your heart and I want you to know that you have my heart, now and forever”.

Keep talking like that David and my head doesn’t stand a chance, Erin whispered quietly as she laid her head on his chest and allowed herself to be swept away by the lyrics of the song they were dancing to.

 

CMGUYSGIRL

 

  


* * *

[i] **Forse Così means maybe so according to Google Translate.**


End file.
